


Buster

by humanveil



Series: Serendipity [5]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, Erik takes Charles to an animal café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!! Ingrates inspired me, so I thought I'd surprise you with a little fic! Also, I haven't written cherik in almost a month, and I miss them dearly. Enjoy!

It’s mid-Autumn when they finally go.

The parks is nearly completely covered in shades of red, orange, and yellow; leaves falling from tree branches the same way water falls from clouds during a storm. There’s a light breeze that calls for coats and scarves, and Charles uses it as an excuse to huddle even further into the warmth of Erik’s body, their arms linked together as they walk.

It’s not their seventh date like they had originally planned, all those month ago, but neither one of them cares very much.

Erik wasn’t particularly thrilled to be visiting the café, having been there numerous times before, but Charles had been giddy with excitement from the second Erik had opened his door, a barking, playful Sherlock at his feet.

“Is it just dogs that go there?” Charles asks, his head leaning on Erik’s shoulder as he listens to the leaves crunch under their feet.

“Mostly,” Erik answers, smiling at him. “But all domesticated animals are welcome.”

“Can I play with them?”

 “If the owners agree.”

“Do they serve pet food?”

Erik chuckles, his chest vibrating as the low sound fills the air. “You’re like a little kid.”

“I like animals,” Charles answers, grinning up at him. “Answer my question.”

“They serve pet food, yes.”

“That’s so cute.”

“I think we have different definitions of cute, darling.”

Charles ignores the comment, watching as Sherlock tries to run ahead of them, excited to be in the park. “What else do they do?”

“They feed the strays,” Erik tells him, pulling on Sherlock’s collar gently to pull her back. “There’s usually always some there. The staff let you take them, as long as you don’t seem like a creep.”

“Is that why you haven’t been allowed to take any?”

“Funny,” Erik deadpans, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as Charles giggles.

*

Charles’ eyes light up like a kid on Christmas when they enter the café, his grin covering his entire face. The enthusiasm rubs off on Erik, and he finds himself smiling more than he usually would.

It’s a half indoor, half outdoor establishment, filled with warm colours and colourful paintings. There are people scattered around the place, sitting down on comfortable looking seats while their animals surround them, some sitting happily while others play. Charles looks around at all the animals, appreciating the different types, the cuteness, and noticing how some are attached to collars and leashes, while others walk freely. Those without them look far too thin, uncared for, and Charles feels the urge to pick them up and shower them all with love.

When they reach the ordering counter, the barista greets Erik by name, the teenage girl looking down at Sherlock with a smile on her face. “Same as usual?”

Erik nods, twisting Sherlock’s leash around his hand twice, halting her from running off too far. “Please.”

“And for your friend?” she asks, shooting a glance to Charles, her lips tilting into a little smirk.

“Tea,” Erik answers. “Little bit of milk, two sugars.”

The girls nods and turns to make their order, and Charles turns his gaze to Erik, grinning.

“You know how I like my tea?”

Erik tugs on their conjoined arms, bringing Charles closer to him. He places a soft kiss atop the other man’s head, his lips moving against the skin as he mumbles, “Of course I know. You think I wouldn’t know?”

“People don’t really pay attention to it.”

“I do.”

“Cutie,” Charles murmurs, giggling as Erik rolls his eyes at the comment. He reaches for Sherlock’s leash, taking it from Erik’s hand and holding it in his own. “I’ll go sit,” he says, leaving him with a kiss to the cheek.

Erik hums, leaning against the café’s counter and watching as Sherlock trots after Charles, stopping every now and then to sniff another one of the pets.

*

Their orders in hand, Erik finds Charles at a table near the front of the store, situated just inside the door. Sherlock sits at his feet, her tail wagging when she spots Erik. Taking the seat across from Charles, Erik raises an eyebrow, “Is that a cat?”

Charles hums, smiling as Erik places the tea in front of him. “He was outside. I had to grab him, he can barely stand on his own.”

“I leave you alone for two minutes,” Erik says with a laugh, bending down to place a bowel in front of Sherlock. “I assume you’ve already named him?”

“I’m thinking about it,” Charles admits, his fingers softly stroking the black fur of the cat while he uses his free hand to feed it a treat. Erik doesn’t bother asking where he got it from. “Anyway, you wanted to tell me something about work?”

*

They spend a few hours at the café, exchanging casual conversation that doesn’t really mean anything, but is pleasant all the same. The cat remains in Charles’ lap, even as he plays with the other pets that come up to them.

When they’re about to leave and the cat still hasn’t moved from his hold, Erik sighs. “You’re going to keep him, aren’t you?”

Charles grins, not making eye contact with him. “I was thinking we could call him Buster?”

“Charles.”

“It would be adorable.”

“Sherlock and Buster?”

“Yes.”

“Are we running a crime fighting team of pets, now?”

Charles giggles, beaming at Erik as he answers, “If you want to.”

Erik sighs, though Charles sees his lips tilt, the barest hint of a smile forming.

“Please?” he says again. “I’ll pay for everything.”

“Money isn’t my concern.”

“What is?”

“Have you ever had a cat?”

“No,” Charles answers honestly. “So what? I’ll learn.”

Erik opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it. He looks across to Charles, his heart melting as the younger man widens his eyes, holding the cat safe against his chest.

“Please?” Charles tries again, drawling the word out.

“For the love of…” Erik mutters, cutting himself off with a sigh. “Fine,” he says. “Fine. We can adopt the bloody cat, but he’s your responsibility.”

He’s not even sure Charles hears the last part, the other man’s mantra of _thank you thank you thank you_ drowning it out. Erik just smiles, happy to see his darling happy.

*

They walk hand in hand back to Erik’s apartment, a comfortable silence falling between them as they pass through the park, until: “I’m going to have to keep him, aren’t I?”

“Hmm?”

“Your apartment’s policy?”

“I forgot,” Charles tells him, pouting slightly. “Shit, Erik, I—”

“Don’t worry,” Erik tells him, squeezing his hand.

“You don’t mind?”

“Will you visit the apartment more, if he’s there?”

“Yes.”

“Then I can’t be mad at the chance to see you more.”

The words bring a grin to Charles’ face, and he can’t help but lean up and kiss Erik. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Yes. Say it again, anyway.”

“I love you,” Charles repeats, kissing him again when Erik tells him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> [tumblr](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/crylohux) / [prompts](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
